


Unfinished WIP 8 (I Might Move On, But I'll Never Let Go)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a summer full of parties and barbecues and seeing more of Adam than he expected to during downtime, Tommy feels like the first thing he notices shouldn’t be that Sauli is wearing one of Adam’s necklaces, and noticing it definitely shouldn't bring a twist of stupid, unwarranted jealousy. But it does.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 8 (I Might Move On, But I'll Never Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start posting my unfinished and unlikely to ever be finished WIPs, just to get them out of my hair. Please note that unfinished works will be posted as they are - stopping abruptly where my inspiration ran out. If that's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> If anyone finds inspiration here and would like to continue the story or write their own based on the idea, feel free to, but please give credit? I'd honestly love it if these stories could be told even if my muse has given up on them!

Tommy sits under the shade of the parasol, cradling a cold drink in one hand as his eyes sweep across the assembled crowd. He locates Adam easily, in the middle of a group of friends with Sauli tucked happily at his side. 

After a summer full of parties and barbecues and seeing more of Adam than he expected to during downtime, Tommy feels like the first thing he notices shouldn’t be that Sauli is wearing one of Adam’s necklaces, and noticing it definitely shouldn't bring a twist of stupid, unwarranted jealousy. But it does. 

It’s a sharp pang, an inexplicable want to go and plaster himself to Adam’s side, not so much to push Sauli out of the way - he likes Sauli, he really does, and he likes that Sauli can make Adam happy in a way Tommy will never be able to - but just to claim a space he feels is rightfully his. He’d spent too many months in Adam’s orbit, spent too much time adorned with Adam’s jewelry and Adam’s hands,


End file.
